The Vault of Shadows
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: Welcome to my Vault of Shadows. This is a vault filled with story ideas I've had since joining and while a majority of them are Harry Potter stories, there are a few crossovers mixed in as well...in fact the crossovers are all posted first. Please read the letter which is the first chapter as it explains everything in a bit more depth. Rated T just in case.
1. The Vault of Shadows Letter

**The Vault of Shadows**

Hello my lovely readers!

I just thought I'd do an introduction to this as it's not actually a story but the many story ideas I've had since joining .

I've seen quite a few of my favourite authors start something similar, like DZ2's Den of Delights and Dis Lexic's Vault of Secrets. These are story ideas and plot bunnies we've all come up with and decided to let people read instead of just letting them collect metaphorical dust in a folder on our computers.

The first few chapters of my Vault of Shadows are crossover stories and a majority of them are Harry Potter crossovers which is why it's listed under the regular Harry Potter category rather than being listed under a crossover category. There are other crossovers in here, like Alice in Wonderland crossed with Labyrinth or Supernatural crossed with Twilight and the like. I'll be putting up my non crossovers when I get some time to go through them and decide which ones I can put up (because some of them only have a couple of sentences written in them). I may continue the stories in my Vault of Shadows at some point but don't expect it to be any time soon. If you'd like to use my story ideas as a basis for your own then feel free, I'd just like to ask that you PM me first. If you'd like to work with me to do co-authored story (whether using one my ideas or using one of your own) let me know and I'll try to put some time aside to get out a chapter or something.

Please be aware that as I am a full time student at my local college with a rather large workload I may not get back to you as fast or have time to get stories out.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy my Vault of Shadows.

 **Shadow Silvertongue x**


	2. Adventures in America

Harry sighed in disappointment and betrayal as he sat on his bed, shoved up against the wall. Broken toys were shoved into the far corner and a desk sat pressed up against the window which was barred shut. Hedwig's cage sat on the corner of it, said owl sleeping. He'd been willing to forgive the first betrayal but so many times in one month was over the top. He'd been straining at the metaphorical bit for some time now and this time he'd finally managed to break free; well almost anyway. It wouldn't be long now, not long at all. He was a snake in lions clothing, far more cunning and intelligent than any of his so called friends had taken him for. Hiding in plain sight was what he was good at and his entire life had been a lie. Learning everything he could when no one was looking, when he could sneak away.

Actively pretending to hate his aunt, his cousin and Draco was as easy as riding a bike; difficult to learn at first but once done, you never really forget. He did truly hate his 'Uncle' though. The man wasn't really related to either him or 'Dudley'. His aunt had only married him for appearances sake. Petunia was a witch who'd been trained in America by Salem Institute of Magic. Vernon had started calling his step-son Dudley when they married; both boys had been four at that point. Dudley's real name was George Christopher Halstead, more commonly known as Chris to his close friends. Petunia had married a man named Thomas Samuel Halstead, a fellow wizard from Salem who'd died two years after Chris had been born and Harry had come into their lives. Ironically enough it had been a drunk driving car accident that had killed him. Petunia, conscious of her reputation had thought it best to find the boys a new father, unfortunately it had been Vernon she picked but that was only due to how much he was earning rather than how good of a father he'd be. Unfortunately for poor Harry, Vernon had taken an instant dislike to him and an instant liking to Chris who he thought he could mould into a mini-Vernon. It failed of course since Petunia knew exactly what he was trying to do to her son; she instead cast an illusion spell on Vernon to make him think his plan was working. Only part of his plan to put Harry down worked. His room was dull and grey and still had bars on the window but he couldn't get away with not feeding him and punishing him unfairly. In an agreement with his aunt, Harry did the dishes, cooked and tidied the yard and that was mostly because he enjoyed it and it helped his learning at Hogwarts. It had been that way since he was five and now he was fifteen.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door making Harry look up. It was close to midnight so he knew it was Chris. They always had discussions late at night when Petunia and Vernon had gone to bed. His tall, lean cousin walked into the room and smiled.

"Hey Harry. Do you want to get Draco on the mirror? We seriously need to plan your escape. I spoke to mum while Vernon was at work and she wants to get you away from Dumbledore so while she stays here to hold everyone off, me you and a select few of our friends will be allowed to go to America." Chris said, closing the door behind him.

"Sure, hang on a moment. Draco Malfoy!" Harry said pulling out his mirror and saying his best friends name. Draco's face appeared on the other side of it looking back at Harry.

"Harry? Chris? It's about time you called, I was getting worried!" the blonde said with a frown.

"Sorry Dray. We had to wait 'til Aunt Petunia and the Walrus were asleep." Harry responded causing the other boys to snicker.

"Fine, I forgive you." Draco said with a grin.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you Dray." Harry responded sarcastically, putting on a fake high pitched voice in an effort to sound like Draco's fan girl Pansy. Chris and Draco shuddered.

"Please don't do that Hare-bare." Chris said with a grimace and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Call me Hare-bare again and I will castrate you. With a rusty spoon." Harry threatened, an evil glint in his eyes. Chris squeaked and cupped his family jewels.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. No need to go on about cutting a guy's bits off!" Chris said weakly.

"Enough you two. What's the plan? How are we getting out of here? I don't want to be in my father's maniac house any longer. If I do he'll expect me to become a Merlin damned Death Eater and that ain't happening. Ever." Draco snapped.

"Ok, ok Dray. No need to get your knickers in a twist. We need to head to the goblins of Gringott's first. I have a feeling that the reason I'm so short, even though I eat well, is because Dumb-as-a-door has cast some kind of spells on me. Besides that I need to get my financial affairs in order and transferred to the American branch." Harry explained.

"Alright then. Lucius has given me full access to the family vault, so I can have all those millions of galleons and un-cursed valuable items, and there aren't many, transferred to a new vault in America too. He'll be broke by the end of the next day and won't even realise it 'til he tries to buy something for his 'Lord'." Draco snickered with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, good one Dray. Best prank ever." Chris grinned.

"Yes I know. Now when are we going?" Draco asked.

"How about we go in an hour? It'll give us time to get ready and everyone knows that Gringott's is the only place open in Diagon Alley 24/7." Harry replied.

"Right then, I'll see you two there. Don't be late because if you are then we'll never get out of here." Draco said before his face disappeared, the mirror call having ended.

 _An hour later…_

Harry and Chris arrived in front of Gringott's and walked into the lobby where they saw Draco waiting for them. Looking around they noted how much of a difference there was when there was very few people bustling around the bank. Walking over to where Draco sat in one of the waiting areas they greeted him quietly.

"So how is this going to work?" Harry asked as he and Chris sat down.

"Well, I think it would be faster for me to move the money, so I'll do that first before you start anything. Go and ask one of the tellers to see your account manager and wait in their office until I'm done. You may have some wards or alerts on you that Dumbledore is keeping an eye on in case you left your relatives house. They could be either tied to your aunt, the house or Chris." Draco explained.


	3. Angel with a Shotgun

**Angel with a Shotgun**

I

 _Hogwarts, Scotland 1997_

Charlotte, more commonly known as Charli, sat on the ground by the tree at the edge of the Black Lake thinking. The grounds of Hogwarts were war-torn and littered with bodies, most unidentified, and drenched in blood. The sun rose from the opposite side of the lake, exhausted people moving around in the background cleaning up after the ferocious battle that had been finished late last night, or rather early this morning. She'd lost everyone dear to her during the fight and their deaths weighed heavily on her soul and heart. With a sigh she pulled her wood flute from her charm bracelet and enlarged it before starting to play a slow sad tune that echoed over the grounds.

"You alright there Tagloff?" A deep voice came from her left. She finished playing her tune before turning to look at the young man sitting next to her.

"Potter. I'm as fine as anyone would be after losing everyone dear to them. I'm sure you get it knowing the crap you've been through over the years." Charli replied examining the Potter heir.

"Hmm, I suppose. I'm sorry you had to lose everyone dear to you." Harry said softly, looking at her.

"Any plans now that the war is over?" Charli asked him curiously.

"No not really," Harry shrugged, "I still have a lot of expectations on my shoulders even with the war finished. I have to help with clean up, take up my mantle as Lord Potter, and fix some of the laws within the Wizengamot and that sort of stuff. Everyone probably expects me to marry Ginny Weasley too and give her a brood of kids though as much as I want a family, I don't want one with her. Our personalities clash too much." He continued with a rueful smile.

"Well, I'm probably going to return to America. The magical people there are far more tolerant of creatures, half-breeds, half-bloods and muggle-borns. There's too much prejudice here for me, even if you manage to correct some laws. You'll never actually be able to fix everything." Charli replied with a soft smile.

"Which category do you fit into? Half-blood, half-breed or muggle-born?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well the people here would consider me a half-breed even though I'm not actually. I don't fit into any category. In America I'm considered a mutant with magic although I'm not that either. If you want to get technical, I'm an alien." Charli replied with a small chuckle. Harry sat there and blinked with his eyebrows raised for a moment. It was a rather comical sight. He turned to her and frowned.

"An alien?" He asked.

"Yup. I don't know exactly what I am since I've lived on earth my entire life and never knew my parents but I know that without my glamour I'm pale blue, my skin is icy cold with strange patterns on it and my eyes are an orange-y red but with three swirling pupils instead of a singular pupil. I have white feathery wings tipped with red, slightly pointed ears, sharp incisors and ebony hair with small blonde streaks. I've got an affinity for elemental magic, air and water or ice, I can talk to animals and if I focus hard enough I can speak with nature itself." Charli explained.

"Well, from what little I know of mythology and creatures I'd say you were something of a mix of Jotun and angel or something like that." Harry replied staring at her. Her forest green eyes connected with his emerald ones for a moment and the sadness in hers dissipated slightly before returning. Turning away from him she pulled her dark brown plait over her shoulder and examined it, removing bits of dirt and sticks from trees. She sighed she was going to have to wash it. It always took forever to clean her hair properly.

"Well, I'll see you later Charli." He said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Come find me in America one day Harry. I'll be waiting for you." She replied, removing her glamour and flying off. Harry watched her leave before looking at the ground and realising she'd left her wand, flute and shotgun behind. Picking them up and shrinking them he put them into the moleskin pouch around his neck he'd had since the beginning of his Hogwarts career when he'd first met her.

"I'll find you again, my Angel with a shotgun." He whispered to the wind.

II

 _New York, USA 2012_

Charli sat in an out of the way café watching through the window as the Avengers fought against Loki and the Chitauri. The natural magic of the Earth was screaming at her, demanding she shut down the portal that was ripping open her precious sky. Sipping at her coffee she frowned. She'd been in a battle before and didn't like it, at all. As another alien crashed into the ground outside the café she swore and put the drink down. Picking up her shotgun she walked out of the café and into the streets. Every alien she came across that tried to attack her was killed by a single blast of her magically enhanced shotgun, blowing a hole into the middle of their chests or blowing their heads off completely. Reaching the centre of the battle and seeing the Avengers battle with the aliens she heard the red-haired woman say, "That doesn't look like a party to me." Turning her head, Charli swore. Iron Man had decided to lead a Leviathan straight to them. Not wanting to be shot down by anyone she remained hidden under her glamour but reached out her hand, released a pulse of magic and wiped her hand sideways harshly, ripping the head of the Leviathan straight off.

The Avengers looked stunned for a moment, Iron Man landing in front of them as the body of the flying worm crashed to the ground.

"How did that happen? What tore the things head off?" Tony asked.

"That would be me. Now might I ask if one of you can take me to the top of that blasted tower so I may deal with the portal? My senses are screaming at me to shut the stupid thing down." Charli replied, finally gaining their attention.

"Who're you?" Romanoff demanded, pointing her gun at Charli. In fact everyone was pointing a weapon at her.

"I'm the least of your problems right now. The only thing you can be sure of is that I'm on your side otherwise I wouldn't have ripped the Leviathans head off. You can call me Charli. Now get me to the top of the fucking tower or all this shit is going to get worse." Charli replied with her free hand on her hip and her gun swung over her shoulder.

"Right-o then one trip to the top of the tower." Tony stated, stepping forward and grabbing hold of her.

"Thank you Mr Stark." Charli replied.

"Not a problem. You might want to hold on sweetheart." Tony said as he suddenly shot up into the air. Charli gripped his shoulders with one hand, not having had the chance to strap her gun onto her back again. Within moments they were at the top of the tower next to the Tesseract and Selvig.

"Thank you Mr Stark. Oh and before you go, do me a favour?" Charli asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart; if it's within my ability to do then I'll do it." Tony replied. Charli smirked.

"Oh I do believe you'll like this favour. Give Loki a massive knock over the head for me. He's being controlled the same way Hawkeye was. So technically he's not at fault for this." She said with a grin.

"I can definitely do that but what makes you so sure he's being controlled?" Tony asked.

"It's in his eyes, Mr Stark. Nobody noticed and I'm surprised his brother didn't even notice either. Loki's eyes are originally the same green as mine. At the moment they're electric blue. The same as Selvig's are and Hawkeye's were before Romanoff knocked him out." Charli explained, pointing at Selvig before hitting him and knocking him out. She woke him up moments later and his eyes were normal again.

"Ok then. This will be fun. If I can't knock him out then I'll get Hulk on it." Tony replied.

"I don't care who does it, so long as somebody does Mr Stark." Charli replied.

"Hulk it is then. Oh and call me Tony. Mr Stark is my father."

"As you wish Tony, now get out of here. There's a battle to be won." Charli replied turning away from the man and facing the shielded Tesseract. Summoning her focus and concentration she forced her shotgun through the shield and hit the small red button at the base of the contraption and shutting off the portal. Carefully levitating the Tesseract out of its seat she put it inside a summoned unbreakable crystal container before shielding the glow, shrinking it and attaching it to her bracelet. It would be safe there. Now there was only one more thing bothering her senses and that was the missile that the stupid World Council had fired at the city. With a scowl she hurriedly apparated to its nearest location and aimed a blast of magic at it making it implode rather than explode.

With the portal closed the rest of the Chitauri collapsed and fell to the ground, unable to receive a signal from their mother ship. Charli apparated back to Stark Tower and sent out a pulse of magic that cleaned up the rubble and dead bodies but not fixing anything before pulling out a vial of pepper up potion from her belt and chugging it down. Looking down to the extended balcony she motioned Selvig over and grabbed him before jumping down to the balcony and landing on her feet like a cat. Walking into the building she noticed Loki surrounded by the Avengers.

"Alright folks, let me take a look this stupid demi-god of mischief." Charli said announcing her arrival. They turned to look at her as she pushed past them and stood in front of him, grabbing his head and forcing it upwards so he was looking straight at her. Seeing clear forest green eyes she nodded and smiled softly.

"Well mortal? Am I up to your standards?" he asked haughtily.

"Humph, trust you to forget you stupid mischief-maker. If I was mortal don't you think I would have aged by now? I stopped aging at 21 back in 2000. I haven't aged for twelve fucking years." Charli snarked.

"K-Kari?" Loki asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh goody, you _do_ remember me daddy. Nice to know at least one of my parents remembers." Charli said, sarcasm lacing her every word.

"Wait. _Daddy_?" A voice said behind her incredulously.

"Yes. Loki is my father. I'm the only child of his that didn't get punished just for being his child and the only one that no-one knows of. Not the All-Father, Heimdall, Thor or even the All-Mother. Even I didn't know until I'd unlocked my memories the night of my twenty first birthday." Charli replied without turning to look at the Avengers behind her. Sensing the hit that was aimed at her head, she ducked and swung around to face them.

"You must have a death wish Mr Barton. I'd suggest not trying that again." Charli said darkly.

"Kari, we must talk." Loki said, standing up and gripping her arm. She smiled slightly at her father and clipped her shotgun to her back.

"Of course, Daddy. Have you seen mother lately? Oh and currently I go by Charlotte though I prefer Charli. It is the name of my human form." Charli replied.

"I see. Stark is there anywhere around here where we can talk in private? Preferably without you listening in." Loki asked, looking at Tony.

"Not here, there isn't. Jarvis is wired into everything so it would be easy to spy on you. However you can use one of the spare rooms that aren't destroyed and I'll turn off the mics but only so long as one of us is in the room with you." Tony replied, frowning at the destroyed bit.

"Fine. The captain can follow. He seems to have enough honour that if I swore him to secrecy I'd know he'd be able to keep it." Loki said, accepting Tony's offer even as the other's all glared at him and Thor just looked at him sadly.

The trio walked down the hall and into an empty room that wasn't as badly ruined as the others. Captain America stood by the door and watched as the father/daughter duo conjured some seats and sat a few meters in front of him. He barely held in his exclamation of surprise at Charli's appearance when she dropped her glamour.

"Daddy, I missed you." Charli whispered, leaning forward. Loki reached out and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, Kari." He replied softly.

"Have you seen mother lately?" Kari asked, pulling away from him and sitting back in her chair.

"No. I have not seen Lyra recently but as she is the embodiment of the Yggdrasil she is rather busy ensuring the safety of herself and children, my daughter. I am sure we will see her eventually though." Loki responded.

"I'm sure. Lyra Yggdrasil is a hard woman to find. I have not seen mother since I was about five if I remember correctly." Kari said softly.

"Indeed, she is a hard woman to find. You are also a hard woman to find if you do not desire to be found since you are the child of the universe." Loki replied.

"I am the child of the universe and the God of Mischief and Lies. I have very few memories of you father but I always knew who you were."


	4. Child of the Gods

**Child of the Gods**

A small child lay curled into a ball inside his cupboard, bruises littering his skin and broken bones nearly breaking through what little flesh there was on him while tears ran down his face and silent, painful sobs racked his body. Beneath fluttering eyelids lay eyes as clear as uncut emeralds, eyes that could see into the soul of whoever was looking at him. His breathing was laboured and his messy hair parted to reveal a red raw scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"I wish I could leave. I wish I had my parents. I wish somebody would love me. Please, please somebody save me, somebody love me." The boy whispered as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, eyes closing forever. He would not wake again and the wards around Privet Drive would fall. The Dursley's would suffer before their own miserable existence was ended the following week, the Wizarding World would cry at the loss of their saviour and the Goblins would discreetly lock down the Potter Family vaults until the heir returned.

Meanwhile Heimdall looked down upon Midgard, hearing the cry of a broken child. Making a snap decision he summoned the body of the now dead child and his soul to Asgard, just after the black parasite dispersed from said child's scar. A flash of light was barely noticeable from under the door in the cupboard under the stairs and little Harry Potter disappeared, never to return. Calling upon Odin and Frigga he settled the body on the floor beside him as he watched over the soul sitting next to said body.

"Mister? Where am I? Why am I looking at myself? What happened?" the soul asked, hoping the large man could see and hear him.

"You are dead, child. You now look upon your former physical form. As for where you are, well you are in Asgard now child." Heimdall replied.

"If I am dead now, how come you can still hear and see me?" the child asked.

"I am Heimdall of the All Seeing Eye. As such, I can see and hear everything that happens in the Nine Realms. You seem to be taking the fact that you're dead rather well child." Heimdall said, glancing at the soul of the child sitting next to his former body.

"I guess. I was always in pain and had to do things too old for my age I think. To be free of that feels good, so in a way I am glad to be dead and free of my body. Although I would ask what will happen to me now, Heimdall?"

"That, child, will be up to the King and Queen. There is a possibility that you will be granted re-incarnation and if not you will be sent onwards to reunite with your parents in Helheim." Heimdall replied as the sound of footsteps approached.

"What is so urgent that you requested our presence, Heimdall?" Odin asked loudly, having yet to notice the body of the child laying on the floor.

"I must ask forgiveness for making a decision that was not rightfully mine to make, Your Majesty." Heimdall replied.

"What decision did you make that you must ask for forgiveness, Heimdall?" Odin asked again as his wife suddenly gasped, only now noticing the body.

"I heard the plea of a broken child and brought him here however he is already dead. His soul though, remains next to his body. Among my request for forgiveness is a request for this child to be reincarnated." Heimdall replied solemnly.

"I see. Your requests are granted. The child shall be reincarnated as an Asgardian but to whom do we give him to, to be cared for and raised?" Odin said, as the child's body mended and returned to the form of a toddler, unharmed and without memories of its abusive life. The soul looked on in wonder and gently touched its former body and in doing so was sucked back into his body. Frigga picked the child up as he took a breath and opened vibrant, clear emerald eyes.

"Husband, this child will be a magic user. I suggest giving Loki the child to raise as it will give our son a new perspective on life and he may not resent you from keeping his heritage a secret for too long. He has already born children of his own even if he was not good to them. I shall keep an eye on the two to be sure the child will be safe and grow up well. There is no better choice." Frigga replied, looking into the child's emerald gaze. _'For one so young, he certainly holds high intelligence in his eyes.'_ She thought as she waited for her husband's answer.

"Very well, my wife. I shall trust the choice you have made and hope this will remove bitterness from our sons body. Let us depart for the palace." Odin replied, turning to leave. Frigga followed beside him, still holding a rather calm child while the guards surrounded them.

' _Now how to let Loki know he is responsible for this child. Perhaps I can make him see the child as a proper heir like he has been trying to produce.'_ Frigga thought as they walked down the Bifrost.

Chapter Two

Loki strode down the hall towards the Throne Room where he knew his _parents_ waited for him, frowning viciously, his mouth twisted into a sneer thinking about what they might want. He would rather not be in the presence of Odin if he could help it. He'd never liked the man he'd called Father for so long because of his obvious bias and favouritism towards Thor and especially since he found out he was adopted. It was true that although Frigga was not his mother and the fact he had occasionally turned his sharp tongue on her, she still held a place in his heart. He relished in the bitterness that had begun to plague his heart and mind and she was the only one that could cast any type of light upon him and melt his hardening exterior even slightly. This however was all about to change.

Walking into the Throne Room he took in the surroundings, wary of every little thing. He most certainly did not want to be ambushed; it had happened once and he didn't care much for it so he'd vowed to himself to never let it happen again. It was only then he noticed the child in his mother's, no, _Frigga's_ arms. He frowned again. There hadn't been a child in Asgard in a very long time and he wasn't aware of anyone who'd given birth or had a pregnancy recently otherwise the whole of Asgard would have known.

"You requested my presence?" Loki asked coldly, eyes lingering upon the child with black hair and clear emerald eyes before snapping to Odin.

"Yes, Loki. You are to take this child in and raise him. Your mother shall assist and support you when she can. There will be no objections." Odin said, gesturing to the child sitting on Frigga's lap.

"Why me? Why not have one of the women care and raise the child?" Loki asked, scowling fiercely.

"We know of the children you have sired and birthed. We know you have not managed to produce a worthy enough heir for your tastes. This child shall be that heir. He is suitable enough to carry on your legacy." Odin replied.

"He will be intelligent, Loki. He will also be a magic user. You can see the intelligence in his eyes." Frigga said, speaking up and gaining her son's attention. He stared at her for a few minutes before returning his attention to the child. She was right he realised, there was much intelligence in those sparkling emerald orbs. The child looked at him curiously and he felt like the small being on Frigga's lap was staring directly into his very soul.

"Very well. I shall raise him. What is his name?" Loki asked with a weary sigh as he wrenched his eyes away from the child.

"That is up to you, Loki. You shall raise him, so you shall name him." Frigga replied, standing and walking towards him. The child in her arms, looked up at him momentarily before smiling brilliantly.

"Hadrian. Hadrian Lokison. It just sounds right." Loki said softly as he took the child from his mother's arms. The boy, now named Hadrian, snuggled into his new fathers embrace and yawned before falling asleep. Loki looked down at the child nestled into his arms, blinking slowly, the tiniest of smiles quirking the corner of his mouth as he watched the child sleep. Frigga and Odin looked on, soft smiles on their lips before she shot her husband a significant look that seemed to say, " _I told you this would work!_ " while his look to her seemed to say, " _We shall see._ "

 **XXX**

 _Meanwhile in Hogwarts Castle, Scotland…_

Albus Dumbledore sat on his plush, throne-like chair behind his desk in his office. It was full of all kinds of knick-knacks and moving paintings of Headmasters and Headmistresses long past lined the walls above the odd shelving while a red-gold bird, reminiscent of the Phoenixes of Old sat on his perch next to the desk watching his master sucking on a lemon drop as he fiddled with certain gadgets meant to monitor a little orphan boy put with his magic-hating muggle relatives. Indeed the bird, known to many in the Wizarding world as Fawkes was a Phoenix however since his kin had returned to the Realm, few ever came to Midgard to bond with human companions. Fawkes however was a special Phoenix due, quite simply, to the fact that he was one of the Phoenixes of Old. When he'd originally bonded to this wizard he had seen a good man worthy of being his companion; that however had changed when he'd met Gellert Grindlewald. Over the years, Albus Dumbledore had become more and more twisted and when he finally defeated Grindlewald he'd become so twisted and dark that when the man who'd twisted him was defeated he continued on the path of his former lover and then used spells to bind Fawkes to him more firmly, in the process siphoning the Phoenix's magic to extend his own life. As Fawkes continued to watch the old man, he realised it was time to break the bond. He refused to be bonded to someone that twisted.


	5. Hadrian & Isabella

_Forks, Washington…11pm_

Hadrian had just arrived in Seattle mere hours before having used muggle transport to escape England after the Second Blood War had ended. He didn't want to stay there anymore with his celebrity status as Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and the Chosen One etc.; he'd written letters to each of his friends and one for _The Daily Prophet_. It was months after the war had ended and he didn't want to stay in a community where he couldn't get any privacy. Besides he had a twin sister to find and after casting the point me spell he knew she was in the Olympic Peninsula area. While it was true that Lily and James Potter may have loved him, he was never actually their son. He'd found out from Gringotts that he was really Hadrian Deimos Demidov born to the last Lord and Lady Demidov and blood adopted by Lord and Lady Potter when they'd been killed and he and his sister had been taken. They'd been five at the time their parents had been killed and their memories had been locked away and changed. He'd found out his sister's magical core had been bound so she wouldn't be able to use it but that didn't mean she didn't have an instinctively good grasp on all things considered weird. Finding out that their real parents had been killed just so they could be used in an old man's manipulations had filled him with rage which in turn had made him vow to find his twin and restore her memories as well as break the binding on her magic so she could learn how to use it. It was how he now came to be in Forks, pulling up in the Swan residence driveway. He knew there was no point knocking since it was so late at night but he had to see his sister. Using the point me spell once more he got out of the car and walked around to the side of the house. With a flick of his hand the Elder wand disappeared back to its holster and he quickly jumped up the tree and sat of the ledge of her open window, watching her sleep.

"Legilimens." He whispered staring at her and disappearing into her head. He looked around in shock. Her mind was a mess behind its natural Occlumency shield, someone had broken her. No, not someone, a _vampire_ had dazzled her into submission so much that she relied on him to keep her going and had then torn her down, abandoning her. Walking towards the sobbing, panicking mess that was Bella in her mind he reached out to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Isabella my dear sister, hush now. Let me heal you." He whispered to her softly. She clutched tightly to him and sobbed harder. It went on like this for what would be close to twenty minutes inside her mind but only five outside of it.

"W-who a-are y-you?" she asked, hiccupping as she looked up at him when she finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Hadrian. I'm Hadrian Demidov, your twin brother. We were separated at a young age and given false memories. On top of that your magical core has been bound. Come, we'll fix everything now." Hadrian replied.

"Hadrian? I think I v-vaguely r-remember you. D-didn't I c-call you Rian?" Bella asked as they stood and made their way to the back of her mind where a massive brick wall sat, a faint glow coming from behind it.

"Yes, you did. Now stay here and don't move. This may hurt a bit so can you make sure you don't scream too much or too loudly?" He asked.

"It wouldn't matter if I did scream. I've been having nightmares about _Edward_ leaving me and Charlie is used to it by now." Bella said, fairly spitting the name Edward out of her mouth. Hadrian shrugged, called the Elder wand to him and recited the incantation to remove any and all blocks on her magic and mind. With a flash the brick wall disappeared and the influx of magic pouring into the rest of her mind caused her to cry out in pain. When she next looked up instead of the dark, gloomy messiness that she'd come to expect in her mindscape it was bright, cheerful and airy and looked like an old library. Sitting in an armchair by the massive fireplace with a table of books nearby was another version of her only this one had darker hair and vibrant emerald eyes much like her twin standing next to her. The other her suddenly stood looked at them both before running toward Bella and embracing her then disappearing with a muted flash.

"Are you feeling better now, sister?" Hadrian asked softly.

"Oh yes, much better. I feel whole now. Growing up I'd always felt something was missing and then that _boy_ ripped away another piece of me but now I know what I was missing. It was my magic and her, the other half of me. She's my connection to you right Rian?" Bella said, looking at Hadrian questioningly.

"Yes, she is. Oh and the reason you were always clumsy is because your centre of gravity was off due to your Metamorphmagus ability being locked away. Now that your mind is fixed, I shall leave and return to my own. I've left my physical body sitting on your window ledge which wasn't the best of ideas." Hadrian replied before disappearing in a flash of white smoke.

Returning to his own mind he came to and found his sister stirring. With a yawn and a stretch of her arms she woke; sitting up she looked at him before squealing happily and jumped out of her bed to embrace him. Smiling softly he picked her up and walked over to her bed before sitting down, removing his shoes and tucking them both under the covers so she could snuggle into him.

"I missed you Rian. Tell me about our parents, please? Oh and what is my real name anyway?"

"I missed you too Bella. Your full name is Isabella Alianova Demidov, mine is Hadrian Deimos Demidov. Our parents were kind of like Russian Magical Royalty but not really. Our mothers name was Anastasia Yasmin Demidov nee Novamov and our father was Nikolai Rasputin Demidov…" Hadrian started. He continued the tale of their parents and an edited version of his own life in England through the rest of the night until they both fell asleep.


	6. Hylea Astra Andersdottir

Clear amethyst eyes watched the scene of battle take place in central New York from behind dark tinted sunglasses. Her dark blue dress was soft and floated around her knees, black stockings covered her legs and black platform boots covered her feet with buckles decorating her ankles. Black sleeves hugged her arms from her collarbones to her wrists. A silver and leather necklace decorated her neck, hanging from it on her chest was a triquetra; the Celtic knot of protection. Decorating her wrists were silver and leather charm bracelets. Her skin, pale as freshly fallen snow, was clear and smooth and her long raven hair was tied into a loose knot at the base of her neck. A single sapphire and diamond ring on silver adorned her right ring finger. Her blood red lips, soft and plump, quirked into an amused smile as she spotted Loki standing atop a building watching as the Chitauri waged war against the Avengers. Slipping her sunglasses down slightly she peered at the small figure she knew to be Loki and frowned minutely at his skewed aura and the aura of the thing that resided inside the Chitauri sceptre.

With a wave of her hand her black and silver hover board appeared with a low hum, hovering and inch above the ground. As she stepped onto it her dress changed to a silver colour and a rich purple cloak appeared over her shoulders. Twitching her fingers, her silver intricate diadem shimmered into existence on her head as her thin but sturdy silver armour covered her torso. Her sunglasses shimmered out of existence to be replaced by a thin black veil; aura's were bright after all. With a low, delicate whistle her board flew into the air. Pursing her lips she summoned her staff and sword before slicing through any Chitauri she came across.

No-one hijacked her prince's mind; _no-one_ , not even Thanos the Mad Titan. Loki was hers and hers alone though she doubted that he would remember her, given how long she had been gone.

" _It wasn't like I meant to be gone so long."_ She mumbled in Old Norse.

"Sir, I am detecting another entity flying about." Jarvis said.

"What's it doing?" Tony asked, blasting another Chitauri with his repulsors as he flew by.

"It appears to be killing the Chitauri, sir." Jarvis responded.

"Any other information, Jarvis?"

"The entity appears to be female; wearing armour similar to that of the Asgardians although they are flying on what appears to be a hover board, sir."

"Scan and catalogue, Jarvis. Just because they're attacking the Chitauri doesn't mean they're on our side." Tony replied, firing missiles at more Chitauri.

"Yes sir."

The battle continued on, Chitauri against the Avengers both sides fighting for the earth. One fighting for the subjugation of humanity, the other fighting for the protection of it. The only other that was fighting, was doing so in anger at the loss of her Loki's mind. As the one with amethyst eyes watched on while fighting, she noticed Loki move to the penthouse of Stark Tower, to be confronted first by Iron Man then beaten upon by the Hulk as formerly controlled Dr Selvig managed to turn off the Tesseract after Iron Man redirected the missile into the portal. With a sigh she flew over to Stark Tower and banished her hover board as the Avengers surrounded him.

"Don't hurt him." She said, standing outside the circle and ending up facing weapons.

"Who are you?" Romanoff demanded.

"You may call me Claudia as I am not inclined to give you my real name. I have come to collect what is mine." She said, glancing at Loki.

"Yours? Loki will face Earth's justice. I don't know what claim you think you have over him but he will be going nowhere with you." Romanoff replied.

"That is where you are wrong." Claudia said lightly.

"My brother will face Asgardian justice as he is of Asgard." Thor said loudly.

"Again you are wrong. Loki is mine and he has been for a very long time. I am surprised you do not recognise me Thor." Claudia replied.

"I have no notion of what you speak. Why should I recognise you?" Thor asked in confusion.

"I am hurt Thor. You once knew me well. I suppose this is what I get for leaving and not returning when I meant to. Odin always disliked me so I suppose it would be no surprise that he wiped your memories of me." Claudia said approaching him and pressing her hand to his forehead. She knelt and did the same to Loki who was lying on the ground in exhaustion and bemusement.

"You once knew me as Hylea." **(A/N: Pronounced eye-lee-ah)** she continued.

"Hylea?" Loki whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes. That is my name. Hylea Astra Andersdottir. Although I use Claudia as my name on earth." Claudia replied softly, pain in her voice.

"My Hylea? You have returned?" Loki asked, blue eyes turning green again as his sanity returned.

"I have returned, Loki." Claudia confirmed.

The Avengers stood awkwardly off the side, confused as to what was going on. That was until Tony noticed Loki's eyes.

"Hey, I swear Loki's eyes were blue before and now they're green!" he exclaimed gaining the attention of the others. Claudia blinked and turned to look at him.

"Loki's eyes have always been green. He was only another puppet in the grand scheme of things. When he fell off the Bifrost, he travelled through space until Thanos the Mad Titan found him. He had been plagued by dreams from Thanos before that and my disappearance did not help things at all. On top of that, Odin went and wiped any memory of me from his son's minds." Claudia explained.

"I told you his eyes were green when we grew up." Thor said triumphantly.

"Alright, alright." Tony replied.

"So what happened exactly?" Barton questioned.

"You want an analysis of what happened to his mind?" Claudia asked.

"Yes." Barton replied.

"Alright then. The thing about Loki is that he's a really intelligent individual. Really intelligent individuals when bored come off as crazy and in Loki's situation it more than applies so when he invaded earth with the Chitauri he was bitter, angry, bored, and desperate. On top of that he was only slightly mad from being plagued by Thanos' dreams as well as being controlled by the Mad Titan and the Chitauri Sceptre. Loki has always wanted to be treated as an equal and he wanted Odin's approval, more to the point he wanted to be treated as Thor's equal not an outcast, a relic won from the War between Jotenheim and Asgard. Combine all that with loneliness and super intelligence and you get a guy who comes off as batshit crazy." Claudia explained.

"I see. I think that would be more than enough to turn the sanest people nuttier than squirrel shit." Tony replied as he mulled that over.

"You know something? I think if that's what happened to Loki then there is no way that Tony is completely sane either." Steve commented, earning a glare from said billionaire.

"You'd only have to confirm it with Pepper." Agent Coulson said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Son of Coul, it is good to see you!" Thor boomed.

"Yes, well. Loki needs to come with us to S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters."

"Where my Loki goes, so do I." Claudia said fiercely, standing in front of Loki who'd pulled himself to his feet.

"That's fine. Director Fury wants to talk to you anyway." Phil replied, walking towards Loki and putting cuffs on him. Claudia frowned before linking her arm through Loki's. Her armour melted away, turning back into the casual outfit she wore before the battle. Loki raised an eyebrow at her attire and she just smiled softly at him. Despite the fact that they were surrounded by the Avengers and other S.H.I.E.L.D agents, they walked like they were taking a stroll through the park.

" _My Loki, I am sorry for disappearing for so long. I was always watching you and my heart broke to see you go through such pain._ " Hylea said softly in Old Norse.

" _It is fine, My Hylea. I have missed you and I am glad the Scrying Mirror was useful to you. I do not regret gifting it to you my dear._ " Loki replied just as softly. Hylea smiled and leant up to place a kiss on his cheek making his expression lighten, his eyes sparkling with happiness.


	7. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

" _Sometimes, life gives you a second chance because just maybe the first time you weren't ready."_

" _Everybody deserves a second chance in life, in this world and others. That's all I ask."_

 **A/N: Aisella's name is pronounced Ash-ella. It's a name I made up from two existing names, Ella and Aisling, and have decided it means 'fairy of dreams/visions'. Since I combined both names, I also combined the meanings. I think it makes sense since in this story she's the Asgardian Goddess of the Moon…with the moon comes dreams.**

 **Chapter One**

Aisella sat by the window, looking outward and upward just staring at the stars. Living in the country gave one a beautiful view of the night sky, unhindered by the electric lights that dotted the streets in the city. Tears dripped slowly down her cheeks, her heart aching for the person whose pain she felt. The pain of bitter anger and loneliness tugged at her chest, her soul crying out. She wanted to help this person, it didn't matter who they were or what they were; no being should suffer pain like this. Hurrying back to her room, she grabbed a black velvet bag and opened it pulling out what looked like a small hand-held mirror with silver trim, the only difference was that instead of glass, like one would expect, the frame held a shiny onyx surface.

"Show the One that makes my Soul cry out." She whispered in Latin. Living for as long as she had, one did end up collecting many a rare item. The onyx surface rippled before showing a young dark haired man confronting an older man. Aisella knew instantly that this was taking place in Asgard, another of her former homes before her departure and subsequent arrival on Midgard. The young Aesir-raised Jotun had obviously just found out his true heritage. Waiting until he left the throne room she whispered, "Young Sorcerer, hear me."

She watched as he frowned, continuing on to his rooms using less frequented passages through the palace halls.

" **Good evening, young sorcerer.** " She said, speaking Old Norse as he entered his rooms.

" **Who is there? Show yourself!** " he demanded, snarling.

" **Patience my young one, you must have patience. Come to the nearest mirror and you shall see me.** " She replied with a chuckle before whispering, "Young Sorcerer, see me." The mirror rippled and shifted so it looked as though she was standing across from him.

" **Who are you? Why do you not show your face? I suppose you are another come to mock me, are you not?** " he asked, scowling.

" **I am known merely as Aisella. I am not here to mock you, young one and as for my obscured face, well it would not do to gain Heimdall's attention after so many centuries of avoiding his sight.** " Aisella replied with a low chuckle.

" **What do you want?** " he asked tersely, ignoring the fact that she kept calling him young one.

" **I wish for you to visit with me for a while, Loki.** " She replied the smile on her face could be heard in her voice. Loki realised that it mattered not if he hadn't told her his name. She would know many things, names included.

" **Very well, I have a need to be away from these arrogant fools anyway.** " He replied and despite the scowl on his face and the anger and bitterness in his voice she could see the relief in his posture.

" **Pack some things, Loki. I shall pull you through the mirror.** " She said. He nodded and waved his hand, packing his most prized possessions while on Midgard Aisella weaved her magic and extended the mirror before placing it on the wall, prepared for his arrival.

" **I am ready, Lady Aisella.** " Loki said, reaching down to grab his bags. Casting one more spell over the mirror on her side she stuck her hand through, grabbed his bags before once more reaching out to him. He took her hand and as he was pulled through, his doors slammed open and he heard Thor's voice.

"BROTHER, NO!"

 **Chapter Two**

"Where are we?" Loki asked looking around the room, an inflection of curiosity highlighting his voice.

"We are on Midgard, in the countryside. None will bother us here and when you stepped through my mirror a spell settled over you which will hide you from Heimdall's view. He shall not find you anymore unless you wish for him to find you." Aisella explained, noting the spark of happiness and hope in the depths of his eyes even as he plastered a smirk on his face.

"That is…good. You are still in shadow, Lady Aisella. Do you not wish me to see you?" Loki asked his head tilted to the side slightly.

"I am aware Loki. I am always shrouded in shadow, they are hard to dissipate. Come, I shall take you to your room." Aisella responded, shaking off the shadows that protected their mistress. Loki nodded, following after her.

"I thank you, Lady Aisella for allowing me to remove myself from Asgard." Loki said as they entered a spacious room with a large bed in the middle of it.

"It is no problem, Loki. I have desired another's company for a time. You may call me Aisella there is no need to call me Lady for I am no such thing. There is a bathroom through that door and a walk in wardrobe through that one." Aisella replied, pointing to two doors next to each other.

"Thank you, Aisella. You are most gracious." Loki said with a nod.

"I shall prepare dinner. I have yet to eat even though it is late. I hope you shall join me." Aisella replied softly as she walked out of the room and left Loki to himself.

 _ **Asgard...**_

"I am sorry, Father. I did not reach him in time. Loki is gone." Thor said, kneeling before Odin.

"Rise my son. It matters not we will have Heimdall find him. Go to him now." Odin replied.

"Of course father." Thor replied, striding out of the throne room. He approached the stables and prepared his horse before riding down the rainbow bridge towards Heimdall.

"Heimdall! Father wishes you to search for Loki." Thor boomed as he dismounted and approached the Guardian of the Bifrost.

"My Prince. Loki is hidden from my Sight. I am unable to find him." Heimdall replied turning his golden gaze to Thor.

"Then 'tis a shame. I shall inform Father." Thor said, remounting his horse and turning back towards the city.

Watching through her Scrying Mirror, Aisella gave a satisfied smirk. Loki would be safe from what could have happened. She was lucky her spell to make Odin reveal Loki's heritage before Thor's coronation worked so well, even if she had forgotten about it. Now she would spend time helping the young sorcerer to reinforce his mind shields so as to prevent Thanos' influence from affecting him like it did in the alternate universe she had dreamed of. Loki was safe and hidden from Heimdall's All-Seeing Eyes now. All she had to do now was free his son's from their enchantments and contact Hela. Aisella knew he would be delighted to have his children returned to him.

Moving back into the kitchen she prepared dinner for them both even as she looked out at the stars. As their meal cooked she noticed the stars aligning themselves into a certain pattern that she had not seen since before the war between Jotenheim and Asgard. It was what had caused her to flee after all.

' _War is coming to Midgard.'_ She thought sadly.

 **Chapter Three**

Loki shifted restlessly in his sleep, strange dreams plaguing his mind. His eyes snapped open, the emerald green shifting to bright ice blue. Standing he made his way to his hostesses room, words floating through his head.

' _Kill her. Find a way to me. Get the Tesseract to me and I will give you Midgard to rule as the kingdom you deserve.'_ The voice whispered to him. Loki called his armour and staff to him, a cold smirk working its way onto his face. Opening her door, his smirk widened as he watched her sleep. Something inside him struggled for control, fighting this sudden influence in his mind but he ignored it. Walking towards her, he pulled a dagger from its sheath on his hip and placed it on her throat and pressing down intending to slit her throat. At the last minute her amethyst eyes snapped open, even as the shadows restrained him.

" _ **Thanos, I did wonder when you would show up. I did not expect you so soon.**_ " She said in the Ancient Language, staring him straight in the eyes.

" _ **You thought you could hide my puppet from me Shadow Mistress? I will always find him; nothing will prevent me from my control of him. Jotuns are so easy to manipulate.**_ " Thanos replied, his voice echoing with Loki's.

" _ **You picked the wrong Jotun to mess with, Mad Titan. This Jotun is mine and mine alone. You shall not have him.**_ " Aisella hissed fiercely. Walking forward she placed her hands on his temples and started chanting in a mixture of languages; Ancient-Speak, Old Norse, Latin and a few others.

" _ **NO! NO! YOU DARE TAKE MY PUPPET!? STOP THIS CHANTING, HE IS MINE!**_ '" Thanos yelled. His voice was drowned out as Aisella chanted louder and faster, breaking the connection between the two and shielding Loki's mind from future influence. By the time she'd finished, her eyes had a faint glow and so did Loki's. Sinking to the ground, she pulled the other immortal with her and before he could say or do anything she kissed him full on the mouth for a few moments, sealing her spell that protected him then finally passing out.

Waking slowly, Aisella yawned. Noticing she was back in her bed, she smiled softly. Now that Thanos' influence was gone from Loki, she knew a decent young man was breaking free. He'd been under that influence for some time which was why it took so much effort and time to shield his mind. He was now back to being as kind as he was when he was a young boy growing up with his adopted brother. She knew he still held some bitterness and was slightly more jaded but that was only due to his children's treatment and the wars that he had participated in. Taking a deep breath she smiled widely at the scent of food wafting through her door. After showering she walked into her wardrobe and pulled on her favourite dark purple skinny jeans and a black singlet paired with a grey cardigan. Pulling her hair into a messy bun at the base of her neck, she slipped on her black ballet flats and walked into the kitchen/dining room where Loki was making breakfast.

"I made breakfast, Aisella. I apologise for what happened last night. You must think me a monster." He said softly, a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you Loki. You did not have to and I do not think you a monster. Just misguided among a few other things." She replied, walking up to him and pulling him into a brief but warm hug.

"Why do you not think less of me? All on Asgard most certainly would." Loki asked as he turned back to the pancakes in the pan.

"We are not in Asgard. I do not think less of you because I was also once shunned by them for my power." Aisella replied as she started making tea and pulling plates, dishes and cutlery from the cupboards and drawers.

"What is your power?" Loki asked, true curiosity in his tone as he served up the last of the pancakes.

"I am known by many in the nine realms as the Shadow Mistress. I am the Goddess of the Moon." She replied softly, glancing at him.

"You are the Shadow Mistress? I have heard stories about you. A few centuries after your disappearance many Asgardians thought you to be dead." Loki replied, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am alive as you can see. I am a few centuries older than you so I believe you were but a boy when I left. I travelled all over the nine realms but never stayed for long; until I found Midgard of course. I built my house here in the countryside of one of the lesser known countries, a few thousand years after the first inhabitants of this island nation. My land is vast and hidden from mortal eyes so you may do as you please here. None will stop you. Now come, I believe we should eat before our food goes cold, hm?" she explained carrying her food to the small table in the dining area. Loki chuckled and followed after her. They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, both contemplating various thoughts hovering through their minds.

Days passed and they settled into a routine, working around and with each other. It was the sort of scene one would expect of a couple of old married people. Aisella always kept an eye on the stars, making mental notes of how fast the new war was approaching Midgard. She kept an eye on Loki making sure his mental shields remained as strong as always and made plans to get his children back to him. She was lucky there was one on Asgard who owed her a favour otherwise she'd not be able to get Sleipnir away from the golden realm. The days turned into weeks and then months before she was finally ready to contact Hela; making sure Loki was settled in properly and stable was a lot of work but then so was magically creating extra rooms within the house for Loki's children and a few other guests. Walking into her study, she enlarged it before shutting the door, locking it and putting up strong silencing wards. Facing the silver framed onyx surface on the wall she tapped it, pushing some magic into it to open the portal between the Asgard stables and her study. The surface rippled before becoming clear allowing her a good view of the stables.

"Show me Sleipnir." She whispered softly. The view changed to show Sleipnir resting in his stables, the stable hand giving him food before walking away.

" **I call upon the One who Guards Sleipnir. A favour is to be fulfilled this day.** " She intoned in gruff Ancient-Speak. A figure shimmered into existence next to Sleipnir, waking the horse from his slumber.

" **Shadow Mistress. It has been a while. What is your favour?** " the figure asked.

" **Loosen Sleipnir's enchantment and send him through to me. It is time Loki's children were returned to him. The God of Mischief and Magic has suffered more than enough, he does not deserve to suffer because Odin is afraid. I will remove the rest of the enchantment since it is my magic Odin somehow used to bind the poor childe.** " Aisella replied, anger coating her tone at the thought of Odin somehow using her magic to bind the poor children.

" **It is done, Shadow Mistress. Sleipnir is coming through now. What of Fenris?** " the figure stated as Sleipnir trotted through the portal into the enlarged study.

" **If you have access to him then remove the chains, break half his enchantment, send him through and I shall do the rest. That is always our deal.** " Aisella replied as she removed the rest of Sleipnir's enchantment. She watched as his horse form changed into that of a young boy with hair as dark as Loki's.

" **I have access to all of Asgard and its secrets. I will be but a moment.** " The figure said before shimmering away again only to return with a less mad looking Fenris the Wolf. Sending him through, the figure disappeared and the portal closed leaving Aisella to remove the rest of Fenris' enchantments. Smiling she conjured clothes on the boys with a blanket each and picked them up gently feeling warmth spread through her as they snuggled into her chest. A flick of her finger and the wards were removed, the room shrunk back to its original size and the door unlocked and opened.

Walking to the living room where she knew he sat reading, Aisella walked in and sat down across from him on the other sofa.

"Loki." She said softly, gaining his attention. He looked up and promptly dropped his book as he noticed the two dark haired bodies snuggled into her.

"My children." He whispered, eyes watering.

"Sleipnir and Fenris are, both of them, here Loki and free from their cruel enchantments. It is no joke, no hoax. I called in a favour back in Asgard and had your children there returned to you." Aisella said gently, a soft smile on her lips.

"Thank you. Aisella, thank you; I do not doubt you know how much this means to me. I have to ask why though. I have done nothing to receive such kindness." Loki replied, standing and walking over to them pulling both children into his lap.

"Everyone deserves a second chance in life as well as happiness and you have not had it in this world or any other. I do this because it needs to be done. All I ask is that you give others a chance in return." Aisella said softly, standing and leaving so that Loki and his children could have some time alone.

 **Asgard...**

"My King! Sleipnir is missing. I had fed him not an hour ago and when I went back to start dressage he was gone. His stable was still closed and everything, no sign of someone releasing him at all. He just wasn't there and still isn't!" a stable hand called panting as he arrived in the throne room, bent down on one knee in the formal Asgardian bow.

"Search for him. Have someone che–" Odin started, only to be interrupted by a guard running into the room.

"Fenris is missing, my King!" The guard shouted.

"Do not tell anyone of the developments!" He ordered, dismissing them. Odin gave a shout of frustration and anger after sending the two away. He would consult his wife and Heimdall to see what could be done and if the escape of Loki's monster children would be any threat to Asgard in the future. He hoped it would not be so. With a swirl of his cape, he stormed from the room in search of Frigga.

 **Chapter Four**

Loki often spent more time smiling in the days and weeks that followed, enjoying time with his sons as Aisella searched the world for any sign of Jormungand and talking to Hela as she tried to arrange a time for the Queen of Helheim to visit. She'd also continuously checked up on Asgard to see how they were faring with the revelation that both Sleipnir and Fenris were missing, chuckling when she watched their futile efforts to hunt the missing monsters (well, former monsters anyway). It was amusing to see Odin in such a tizzy over something that really held no significance to him.

"Aunt Ella! Come play with us!" she heard from her doorway. She'd told the children they were not allowed to enter her room without her express permission but if the door was open, as it usually was during the day unless something came up, they could then ask her something or talk to her.

"Alright then, you little ragamuffins. I'll be with you in a moment. Why don't you ask your father to make some sandwiches for lunch and we can eat outside, hm?" Aisella said, turning to the door to see her pseudo-nephews giggling and whispering to each other before turning to grin at her mischievously.

"Can we have a picnic instead?" Sleipnir asked working his new-found ability for the puppy-dog face.

"Of course you can." Aisella chuckled. She could resist the face but knew Loki couldn't and it made for more entertainment on her part. She couldn't wait to see what would happen when Jormungand was retrieved and the other two learnt to use that particular face on Loki.

"Yay! Thank you Aunt Ella!" the boys chorused before running off to find their father. Putting her work away, she stood chuckling at the sound of the enthusiastic boys that were pestering their father to make sandwiches.

Walking out of the room and following the sound of the children's chatter, she found them pulling all sorts of ingredients from the cupboards and fridge placing them on the counter while Loki watched on with an amused expression. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Apparently you said they could have a picnic." He said with a soft smile.

"Yes, I did. It's not a problem is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all though why on earth would we need…uh, jelly beans? For a sandwich topper, I have no idea." Loki commented, picking up the bag of said sweets. Hylea smirked and walked over to the bench looking at the random collection of ingredients upon it.

"Huh, I didn't even know I had the ingredients for that." She commented randomly.

"Now we've gotten all the ingredients out can we start making the picnic?" Fenris asked softly, an excited smile on his face. Aisella turned and smiled at him and collected a few random ingredients from the bench, placing them on the table along with a bowl, whisk and wooden spoon.

"Alrighty then. Sleipnir, you're going to help your father prepare the sandwiches, salad and pack some cookies while Fenris and I shall make something the mortals call ambrosia as well as prepare the fruit juice and a fruit salad. Sound good to you guys?" Aisella said, handing out instructions. Loki smiled and gave an affirmative while both boys nodded furiously and giggled.

"What first Aunt Ella?" Fenris asked quietly.

"Well, first while I whip the cream you can mix the fruit juice. Okay?" Aisella replied, smiling down at the small boy.

"Okay!" He chirped happily as he carefully poured the concentrated juice into the bottle before pouring in the water and picking up the wooden spoon. Noticing he couldn't reach, Aisella turned the chair he was standing next to into a stepping stool receiving a grateful smile.

Before long the picnic was ready and placed carefully into an internally enlarged picnic basket. Loki picked it up off the table and watched his children run happily towards the door to put on their shoes. The adult immortals followed at a more sedate pace as the children headed through the front meadow towards the large tree that had a wooden rope swing attached to it on the opposite side. With the weather as beautiful as it was you could clearly see the mountain range that wasn't too far off in the distance. Looking up at the large tree above them, Aisella noticed a large crow watching them with what appeared to be a wistful look. With a smile, Aisella stuck her arm out and whistled a low tune. The crow turned to look at her and flew down with a quiet caw. Settling onto her arm the crow preened its feathers before cawing again.

"You are welcome to join us Hela." Aisella said softly. Blinking at her the crow flew off and landed in the long grass before transforming into a young beautiful girl that appeared to be half-dead.

"Aunt Ella, is there a possibility you can…uh, you know reverse the curse that Odin put on me? I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life." Hela whispered softly. Aisella walked towards her and took a look at her pseudo-nieces curse.

"It will take a while, Hela so for now I can only place a glamour to prevent scaring your brothers." Aisella replied, weaving an intricate glamour spell that was keyed to Hela's desire to look whole again.

"That's all I can ask Aunt Ella. At least you have not told me no." Hela said with a sigh as they both wandered over to where the boys and Loki had set up the picnic.

"Loki. Hela is here to join us." Aisella said as the girls approached the trio.

"Father. It is good to see you again after so long. I had long despaired the hold the Mad Titan had over you and it is good to see you free." Hela said as Loki stood and swept her up into a hug.

"It is good to see you again, my daughter." Loki returned his voice muffled by the fact he had buried his face into her hair.

"Daddy, is this our sister?" Fenris asked as the boys approached.

"Yes, my sons. This is Hela, your sister; she is your younger sister, Sleipnir and Fenris' older sister by a few minutes since Hela, you and Jor are triplets. Jor is only other sibling you have yet to meet." Loki replied pulling away from his daughter and turning to face his sons.

"If she's my younger sister then why does she look older than me?" Sleipnir asked curiously.

"It is because you were both enchanted and I was instead cursed before being sent to Helheim. You did not grow because you were essentially asleep for centuries whilst I was not. However if it pleases you, I can revert to a younger form." Hela explained, earning a confused look from her brothers.

"What does 'revert' mean?" Fenris asked in his usual soft-spoken ways.

"It means to change." Aisella explained.

"Oh. Can you do that Hela?" Fenris asked, shyly.

"Of course. There we go." Hela replied as she focused her magic on changing into a seven year old girl. Sleipnir was about the age of nine and Fenris was the same age as her. If Jormungand were there then he'd also be seven.

"Now that we're all set and ready, how about we have lunch and maybe we can play a few games afterwards, hm?" Loki said as they all sat down on the blanket, positioned _just_ right in the long grasses under the tree. Fenris and Sleipnir beamed happily while Hela smiled shyly; it had been a long time since she'd been able to spend time with her father and even then she'd not been able to spend time with her brothers either, the only time she had was when she was so young she didn't actually remember. Aisella sat next to Loki and pulled out the plates and glasses while he pulled out the food. The feeling of happiness and peace surrounded them and only Loki felt the dull ache of his missing son.

Jormungand would join them soon, on her life Aisella swore.

 **Chapter Five**

It took months and months of searching before Aisella finally located Jormungand and slowly reversed the enchantment on him since she didn't have the assistance of her acquaintance in Asgard to remove half the enchantment which had happened with his brothers. At the same time she was also slowly reversing the curse placed on Hela. It was a stubborn and difficult curse to destroy and because it was on a person it had to be removed carefully so as not to harm Hela.

On top of the enchantment and curse difficulties, the stars were indicating that war was getting closer and closer to Midgard. It was not something she wanted to think about much even if she had taken to noting it down. There was no-one that she could inform about the impending war because she didn't want the attention of any of the government agencies, most especially the American ones; they were more than intrusive enough. Aisella was just glad that they were isolated enough to not draw the attention of anyone. The only way she would intervene in the upcoming conflict was if the Moon and stars indicated for her to do so although she wouldn't involve Loki or his family if she could help it, in fact she herself would try and avoid the conflict however she was getting the feeling that she may not be able to in the end.

"Are you alright Aisella? I am hearing an awful lot of sighing." Loki said from the doorway of her study. She smiled up at him weakly, the smile not reaching her increasingly sad eyes.

"I am fine, Loki." She replied softly. He raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"I'm sure you are." He drawled, looking at her.

"Alright so I am not as well as I could be but it has nothing to do with being ill or anything like that. It's the stars." She frowned.

"What about them? I know you can read them like I read books so what is it they're saying that has you in such a mess." He asked.

"They indicate that war is coming to Midgard in the near future and there is nothing we can do. I do not wish to be involved in this conflict but I fear I may have no choice. Before you say anything, no you will not involve yourself in this conflict either. You have children to look after and you can't very well do that when dead. Not to mention, from what I can read of the distant stars, Asgard may get involved and I know you want nothing to do with them." Aisella explained.


	8. Return to the Hunt

**Return to the Hunt**

 **SPN/Twilight**

 _ **Huntress Elizabell Isamarie Colton aka Izzy Colton has been in Forks, Washington for the past year with her Uncle Charlie Swan pretending to be her deceased cousin Isabella Marie Swan who was killed by a Wendigo as a child. She put on one heck of a façade if the Cullen's believed she was truly Bella Swan however after her 'breakup' with Edward, she decided it was time to get back into the hunting game…there were monsters to gank after all.**_

 **One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or Twilight.**

 **A/N: This idea just popped into my head while I was reading and wouldn't leave me alone. If you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Anything in italics in this first chapter is directly quoted from the New Moon book. Also please be aware that I have never seen an episode of SPN in my life, I've only read SPN fanfics and looked up info on the SPN wiki which means if I get anything wrong I would like you to let me know. Thanks.**

 **UPDATE 26/01/2016 4.15pm : I'm actually in the process of writing this one so it'll probably become a separate fic from The Vault of Shadows.**

 **Warnings: Rated M, Bella will be OOC (because I want her to have backbone and I like badass Bella), there may be future sexual scenes, violence, swearing and death.**

 **Pairings: Bella/Dean, Sam/OC**

BPOV

I internally smirked as I stood in front of Edward, a look of confused sadness on my face. It was Friday after school and Edward had been waiting outside the house when I arrived. He'd asked me to go for a walk with him so I'd nodded and gripped his hand as I walked with him.

" _Bella, we're leaving." He said turning to stand in front of her. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

" _Why now? Another year-_ _"_

" _Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

I made it look like _his answer confused me._ I might have once naively believed _the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace._ I might have once questioned _why we_ had _to leave if they were going. I stared at him_ making sure I looked like I didn't _understand what he meant._

 _He stared back coldly._

I widened my eyes as I made it look like I had _realized I'd misunderstood._

" _When you say **we** -" I whispered._

" _I meant my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

 _I shook my head back and forth_ somewhat _mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

" _Okay," I said. "_ I guess this is goodbye. I-I'll miss you, Edward; you and the others." I made my voice sound rougher as if I was choked up with tears.

"We won't miss you. _You're not good for me, Bella_ and I'm not good for you; my world isn't good for you." He said harshly. I flinched.

" _If…that's what you want._ "

He nodded once.

I took a shaky breath and released it slowly.

" _I would like to ask one favour, though, if that's not too much,_ " he said, speaking again.

 _I wonder what he saw on my face_ in that moment, _because something flickered across his own in response. But before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

" _Anything," I vowed,_ making my voice seem a little bit stronger.

" _Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered,_ _his eyes burning into mine with an intensity that_ might have been _overwhelming_ if I wasn't who I was. _"Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

 _I nodded._

" _I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself; for him."_

 _I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

 _He seemed to relax just a little._

" _And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

I braced myself against the tree next to me, blinking as I tried to (falsely) comprehend what he'd just said.

 _He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human; your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_ It was the last thing he said before I saw him disappear from the corner of my eyes. I waited for a few minutes to be sure he was gone before standing up properly and smirking.

"Hot damn am I a good actress. If I was a celebrity, I'm pretty sure I'd get an Oscar for that performance, especially since it was one I've had to keep up for months." I chuckled as I made my way back to the house, without tripping once I might add since that was all part of the ruse.

Two hours later Charlie was home and dinner on the table. I looked around and smiled softly. It'd been real fun to stay with my uncle for a while but it was time for me to go home, to do what I was good at.

"Hey Bells, dinner smells good!" Charlie said as he hung up his belt on the rack and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah? Good, because it's on the table now." I replied with a fond smile.

"Great! It looks good too."

"You're welcome. Listen Uncle Charlie, I have to go home. It's time." I said softly.

"Really? Well then, when are you leaving?"

"Early tomorrow morning. Thanks for letting me stay Charlie. I've been doing a lot of cooking this week so you should have enough food to last a couple months. You just have to pick your meal and stick it in the oven…I've left instructions with each packet. I've also stocked the cupboard and refrigerator with food that's easy to cook. I know what you're like with cooking." I teased. Charlie chuckled good-naturedly.

"Thanks Bells; and you know you're welcome to stay any time. I always enjoy your company."

"Yeah well, I enjoy yours too Old Man." I grinned. Charlie shook his head in amusement. We spent the rest of the meal in comfortable silence before Charlie retired to the living room to watch the game and I returned to my room to pack.

I opened my wardrobe and stared at the clothes within. Those we're goody-goody Bella's clothes and with a smirk I shoved everything to the side to get at the secret compartment at the back. Knocking the wood in a certain place, I waited for the click before I pulled the door open. With glee I grabbed my favourite outfit and threw it onto my bed. Grabbing a towel from the cupboard in the hall I hurried to the bathroom and quickly showered. After dressing in my pyjamas I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started packing everything from the wardrobe's secret compartment before turning to the loose floorboards under the rug and lifting them up to remove my ID's, fake and real alike, money and credit cards as well as my weapons and put the smaller ones into my backpack while the larger ones went into a large black case similar to an instrument carrier. With a happy sigh I collapsed on my bed only to get up again and shout down the stairs.

"Night Charlie! I probably won't see you in the morning due to my early night but I'll call you when I stop at a motel or something later in the day!"

"Alright Bells, night! Sleep well and stay safe on your travels tomorrow!" He called back. With that I climbed under the covers happily and within minutes I was fast asleep.

 **Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or Twilight.**

 **A/N: I'll put the link for Izzy's outfits on my profile. Also I don't how long it takes by car to get from one state to another in the US…I don't live there and never travelled outside my home country, New Zealand. I can't be bothered to check…it's 1am.**

 **Warnings: Rated M for future sexual scenes, violence, swearing and death.**

 **Pairings: Bella/Dean, Sam/OC**

BPOV

I groaned and rolled over stretching my arm out to find the fucking alarm. _Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Crash._ I swiped a hand over my eyes as the alarm finally fell silent. God how I hated mornings! They just weren't my thing, at all. I much preferred the night time. Either way I still had to get up, as much as I really didn't want to, since I had to be on the road by 5am and it was… _4.25am now? SHIT!_ I tumbled out of bed fast, ran to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before rushing back and changing into my favourite outfit. Grabbing my luggage, I dragged it downstairs briefly stopping to grab an apple, granola bar and energy drink; I'd have to get a proper meal and a cup of coffee a bit later. Shoving the food into my jacket pocket, I lugged my stuff outside and lifted it into the bed of my truck before turning back to the door to lock it and then getting into the cab of the truck and starting the engine. This was gonna be a long journey and I hoped the engine on this old thing lasted.

"Damn. I'm gonna have to get the engine replaced and a new paint job on this old thing…and maybe a cover for the bed." I mumbled to myself as the engine roared to life. I grinned, "Later, Forks!"

Twelve hours later and I was nearing the state line between Oregon and California. I was tired as all hell and needed to find a motel to stay in, fast before I fell asleep at the wheel. Granted I had stopped at a couple places like truck stops, gas stations and diners on the way but I didn't actually get much more than a short nap. Huffing I noticed a seedy looking motel coming up and as much as I didn't want to sleep in a place like that, it'd have to do for now.

Grabbing my phone I quickly dialled the number for my best friend, Elliott. She was amazing, honest to god. I hadn't seen her in years either which was disappointing.

" _Elliott speaking, who's this?"_

"Hey Ellie! It's Izzy."

" _Izzy? Izzy Colton? Is that really you? Gods woman, I haven't heard from you in yonks!"_ she laughed.

"Yeah Ellie, it's me though recently I've been going by Bella Swan. I was staying with Aunt Renee and then moved in with Uncle Charlie after she decided she wanted to go travelling with her new hubby."

" _Well, did you have fun? And how come you haven't contacted me in so long, you bitch?"_ she teased.

"Yeah, sort of. I was taking a break from hunting and then ended up getting dragged back into the supernatural world when I moved in with Charlie. I had to act like his daughter, a clumsy eighteen year old. Turns out there was a family of vampires, Cold Ones at that, living there. Fortunately they're animal drinkers rather than human."

" _Didn't your little cousin die? Isn't that a bit morbid, taking on her identity? And Cold Ones? Really Izzy?"_

"Yeah, she did. Got killed by a goddamned wendigo when she was younger after going camping with one of her friends while she was visiting her Charlie. I suppose it is a bit morbid but I don't think she would've minded much. And yeah, Cold Ones, Ellie. Anyway I called to ask a favour."

" _Yeah? What sort of favour?"_

"Well I'm about to rent a room at a seedy motel and my truck, I think, is about ready to give out. I know how much you love old cars. My baby needs a paint job and a new engine. Are you still in Cali? I should be state side tomorrow afternoon."

" _How old are we talking?"_

"It's a '63 Chevy Pickup. Think you can handle that?"

" _Oh Izzy, you know just the way to a girl's heart. I can certainly fix it up for you but in exchange you have to take me with you when you leave. I'm sick of this shitty place. I think I'd prefer hunting over my mothers' abusive asshole of a boyfriend trying to get into my pants all the time…not to mention the drugs and alcohol. Fucking asshole. Mom don't do shit to stop him either!"_

"Sounds like an absolute prick. Sure you can come with me. You better pack everything you want to bring with you. Also we'll need a tarp to cover our things since the bed of my baby don't have a cover on it. Don't want any of our stuff getting ruined if it rains."

" _Sure, sure. I'll have everything packed by the time you get here. I'm still in the same place, so you know where to find me, doll."_

"Great, I'll see you maybe day after tomorrow."

" _Alright, take care."_

"I will, you stay safe and keep the fuck away from the creep."

" _No worries there babe. Love ya, see ya soon!"_

"Yeah, love you too. See you soon." I replied and hung up just as I pulled into the motel parking lot. As I got out of the truck I noticed another Chevy parked further down. It was a gorgeous thing. '67 Chevy Impala, if I remembered my cars correctly, with a beautiful coat of glossy black paint. Grabbing my two cases from the bed of my truck I made my way to the reception.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a bored looking sleezeball asked, leering at me.

"I need a room for the night. Any available?"

"Yeah, here are the keys; Room 12. Check outs at 10am."

"Right, thanks." I said eyeing him with disgust. He was dirty, greasy and just gross.

"Have a nice night." He leered again, licking his lips. I shuddered and turned, walking out of the reception area after tossing down a fifty to pay for the room. I wasn't coming back here if I could help it, completely forgetting I'd have to return the key. I walked down the path looking for my room pausing briefly to admire the Impala up close.

"You like?" a deep, rough voice asked from behind me. I turned to look at the guy. He probably just barely hit six foot, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. A smirk adorned his lips and he looked rather well muscled.

"She yours?" I said jerking my head toward the car.

"Yeah. She's my Baby."

"She's gorgeous. I own the '63 Chevy Pickup…taking her down to a friend in Cali for a new look and new engine since she's a bit run down." I replied nodding to my truck. He turned and looked at it and frowned.

"I'll say she's a bit more than run down. I'm surprised she works. Heard you arrive."

"Yeah, well she was a gift from my uncle."

"I see. Well I hope your friend can fix her up good. Looks like she deserves it. Anyway, name's Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Elizabel Colton, call me Izzy. Nice to meet you." I replied sticking my hand out to shake his hand. He grinned.

"Nice surname." he grinned.

"Thanks. I don't think it's every day you meet someone with the name of a gun company, especially when your own surname is partially the name of a gun company." I chuckled as I let go of his hand.

"Need a hand with that stuff?" He asked, gesturing to my luggage.

"Nah, I think I'm alright. I'm in room 12…only here for the night but if you wanna talk feel free to come in."

"Alright then…and thanks but my brother's in the room so I don't think I'm short for company, though I suppose I can offer the same. Seedy motels are usually worse by yourself."

"I might just take you up on that." I grinned. He nodded and went back into his room. I shook my head and continued down the path 'til I reached my room. It was disgusting; musty and smelled like stale smoke. Nasty. Shrugging I walked in and set my stuff down. I suppose it was a good thing I didn't have much trouble falling asleep.

I woke to the sound of voices outside my door. Quickly I grabbed the Colt 1911 **(T** **he particular gun she's using isn't _The Colt_ from SPN...it's a normal gun. She's using it because it doesn't have as big a kickback as others do, plus it was her first gun) **from under my pillow just as a knock sounded.

"Who is it?" I called out as I slowly stood and made my way to the door hiding the gun behind my back.

"It's me, Dean and my brother Sam." I frowned and quickly grabbed my packet of salt and re-lined the doorway, put a demons trap on the carpet with hair mousse and then grabbed my bottle of holy water. Opening the door a bit, I splashed them both ignoring their slightly startled looks though thankfully neither of their skin started burning. I opened the door fully and carefully stepped aside letting them in, ignoring the fact I was only in a t-shirt and my panties.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You recently been in Forks?" the taller one asked. I knew who Dean was so assumed his brother was the tall one, Sam.

"Yeah. Lived there with my uncle for a year. Why?" I asked frowning.

"Know anything about vampires up there?"

"There was a family of animal drinkers there two days ago but they left. They're Cold Ones. What's it to you boys anyway?"

"There's been word of human drinkers near the area. We wondered what they were looking for."

"Knowing my luck, that bitch Victoria is after me for revenge over the death of her mate James. And obviously, you guys are hunters if you're talking about vampires."

"Yes and you must be too since you splashed us with holy water and there's a demons trap on the floor and salt by the door." Dean said still staring at me. He'd been doing so since I let them in and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" I asked. He smirked.

"Hell yeah. But we're here on business." He replied.

"Well, you won't find anything up in Forks now. Though if Vicky is after me and revenge, you might want to check Seattle. I have a feeling that's where things will kick off. My uncle mentioned people have started to disappear there. He's Chief of Police in Forks. They think it's a serial killer causing trouble."

"Well, that's handy. What's his name?" Dean asked.

"Charlie Swan."

"Is he any relation to that Swan kid that got killed a few years back by a wendigo?"

"You heard about that? She was my cousin; Charlie's daughter. As far as I know she'd been there for her monthly visit and had gone camping with a friend a little ways into the forest and unfortunately happened to camp too close to the wendigo's nest."

"Yeah, when we were hunting with our father. He heard it from Bobby who'd sent some info to one of the other hunters who heard about the case and went to gank the fucker."

"I'm not too cut up about it; I hardly knew her. Lived most of my childhood after the age of seven travelling around the US. Both parents were hunters but I lived with my rich, 'prim and proper' grandmother 'til then…still go back to visit her every now and again; even if she is a bit of a snob." I said making the brothers snort a bit and shake their heads in amusement.

"Right well, we'd best be going. After you meet with your friend, I'd suggest heading to either Bobby's in Sioux Falls or Harvelle's Roadhouse." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I know where they are and who they are. Been hunting since I was eight. Pretty sure my parents knew everyone worth knowing in this business." I replied waving to the door with a roll of my eyes.

"We might see each other again." Dean said.

"We might. Later boys. I have some more sleep to catch."

"Yeah, sorry about waking you." Sam said with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, no worries." I replied as I shut the door behind them.


End file.
